User talk:Microphone DJ 125
Hi! Hello, Imacherrybombyay125! Welcome to the wiki! This message is to let you know that you shouldn't make unecessary pages like "Gem Premium Plants" when there is already a page for it. I know that you are a new user, but in the future, don't repeat this. 10:10, April 27, 2015 (UTC) You may not be realizing this, but when you edit articles, you are removing all the categories from them too. Could you please stop that? ThePurplePi (talk) 10:03, June 15, 2015 (UTC) RE:Videos Berries It's weird, but that's what it is. Strawberries are not berries in botanical sense, while avocados and bananas are. We have to stay consistent. If we call Guacodile and Banana Launcher berries because they are botanical berries, then we can't include Strawburst with them. See: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berry#Botanical_berries 1Zulu (talk) 05:04, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 13:27, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 14:05, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 14:12, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 14:17, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 14:20, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Whoa! Awesome job! :D Also, why don't you create a wordbubble instead of using code? Do you need help in creating one? ThePurplePi (talk) 14:47, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I made a wordbubble for you. To use it, type in Here is the result: ThisUserLikesOreo (talk) 07:50, August 14, 2015 (UTC) You can test it out in my talk page. ThisUserLikesOreo (talk) 07:51, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Monopolypark (talk) 01:19, August 19, 2015 (UTC)Don't be sad. I also want you to get promoted! Dr. Hackerboss (Gaming Center) (talk) 06:43, August 19, 2015 (UTC)Answer to your message So you want that color I use in chat? If answer is yes ask Uselessguy for it. It is below my message :) ThisUserLikesOreo (talk) 18:06, August 20, 2015 (UTC)}} Also, nice new name :P ThePurplePi (talk) 16:10, August 22, 2015 (UTC) --Phanminhnhat (talk) 09:19, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Battles I think 5 is too much. How about change it to 3? MysteryKing (talk) 10:52, September 7, 2015 (UTC) --Phanminhnhat (talk) 14:50, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Sure, why not! I love Maroon 5, I'm addicted to the radio.Evergreen Gaming (talk) 03:24, September 10, 2015 (UTC) I thought of something to add to battles! REVERSE FLOW When using, all users counting down count up, and all counting up count down.This certainly helps if you are outnumbered! DatDramaPlant (talk) 07:56, September 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: October 3 I've got the idea for the next theme of Battle of the Users! A time travel theme! We start at 0AD. People with usernames that start with count down by 1 year (0AD - 1BC - 2BC) People with usernames that start with count up by a year (1BC - 0AD - 1AD) STEAL: REVERSE TIME! EMERGENCY: FULL BLAST (We're on a time machine after all). Counting Catastrophe: Blink of an eye (10x) = ... (saying, after all) IMMOBILIZER: WIRE CUT (Time machine) DatDramaPlant (talk) 09:06, October 2, 2015 (UTC) You can do it. DatDramaPlant (talk) 10:27, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Shy and Dry Guy (talk) 15:28, October 6, 2015 (UTC) You are killing my notification box with your forum activity XD Neon Peashooter (talk) 08:47, October 8, 2015 (UTC) . --TULO 19:51, October 14, 2015 (UTC)}} Hey, BOTU 6 is over, so can we have 7? DatDramaPlant (talk) 10:10, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Welcome back btw :) Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 15:15, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey dude! well people calls you DJ, and they also call me DJ, so i think i can call you DJ125 so it would be different. The Aloha Dude, DJcraft789 (talk) 08:22, October 22, 2015 (UTC)